My Story, My Rules!
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: Justin Law gets his iPod back! And annoying little weapon Jasmine steals it, yet again. When will Jasmine make a story when he actually has his iPod? Jasmine is an OC, but she's also ME. Rating may go up, read the second chapter to figure out why.
1. And So it Begins

My Story, My Rules!

[Justin Law gets his iPod back! And annoying little weapon Jasmine steals it, yet again. When will Jasmine make a story when he actually has his iPod? Possibly never. He needs to talk more, anyways. Plus it's funnier to me when he doesn't have it! This story is set after my story "insert title here".]

* * *

><p>"Finally—Giriko gave this back to me!" The blonde grinned. Behind him was a small little weapon-girl poking his back annoyingly.<p>

"What do you have there?" She asked. He turned around and gladly replied, "It's my iPod. Couldn't live without it." She just stared up at him.

His hand felt empty and when his eyes opened, she and his iPod were gone. He looked up, and she was far off yelling, "Then you die!"

"Argh- you little demon girl! Hasn't Lord Death told you that stealing is a sin?" He followed after her, but the laughing, blazing sun with his heavily coated body slowed him down. "Good luck without music!" She evilly grinned, running off somewhere.

"How did she get ahold of my iPod? It was right in my hand!" He walked the opposite direction toward his home. "How did she get it? She's just a kid."

When the door opened, he saw the girl sitting on the window sill. "This is the second person who made it in my house and stole my iPod! And I _just_ got rid of _him_!" He stomped his way over to her. "Give that back, please!"

She moved the iPod away. "You write the kinda stuff I did. You know, until Lord Death found out." Justin sighed. "And the last person with my iPod said that, too."

The girl looked up. "You mean Giriko?" He stared silently. "How did you know that? And how did you get into my iPod! If he were to tell you, I changed it anyways!"

Jasmine grinned. "I got into it because this is my story, I can do whatever I want." Justin sighed. "What do you mean by _your story_?" She looked up from the iPod screen. "Oh, it's nothing." He sat next to her. She faced the other way.

"Please may I have my iPod back, Jasmine?" She grinned and shook her head. "Nope, I'm not giving these back."

He gulped. "What do I have to do?" She smirked. "Buy a new one, bitch, this is a beast." His eyes went wide. "Don't call me such a thing—how rude!"

Her smirk fell. "I didn't get a good reaction. Wait, this is my story! I can fix that!" He turned around. "And what's with that _your story_ shit anyways?"

Justin quickly covered his mouth. "Why did I say that?" Jasmine grinned. "Because, I've been saying, this is my story, I can make you say or do whatever I want you to!"

He turned around. "You are a _**fucking**_ _**demon**_!" The blonde covered his mouth again. "Why do I keep saying those things?" She rolled her eyes. "You still don't understand? I write this stuff, so I know all about Giriko stealing your stuff."

He frowned. "I just won't talk." She smirked. "That won't do. I can make you talk if I want you to." He shook his head. "No way I'm talking to you."

She smirked. "Really? Then why did you just now?" His eyes widened. "You stop that! You're making me talk, so shut up!" She grinned. "I can also change it to your point of view, all of your thoughts, and feelings. I can make you cuss while in your 1st person point of view."

_There's no way she can do that._ I thought. _She's got to be bluffing. _I sighed aloud. _Damn, she couldn't. Did I just cuss? Oh god, Jasmine, change it back!_

The girl frowned. "Aw, no fun. And it was only a paragraph." Jasmine grinned. "I can also make anything on your iPod." He frowned. "That's impossible."

She grinned. "Oh really? Then why is S&M by Rihanna on here?" His eyes widened. "No!" He peered over her shoulder. "How did you do that?"

She sighed yet again. "Do I have to explain this again? I'm the author, I can do whatever I want! And guess what? I'm ending this chapter! Yeah, this is going to continue."

He screeched, "No, don't! Please!" She grinned. "I'll give you your iPod after each chapter, how about that?" He stared at her. "You're a sick sadist. But, deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, that's the end of this chapter. Read the second chapter!<strong>_


	2. Rules

_**This story will be run on your reviews. Why? Because since this is my story, with my rules, Justin law can do anything I want! I have no idea what he's going to do, because you get to tell me what to write next!**_

_**I will do almost anything! No gender bends, sorry. Unless you really ask for it! And I will make him with anyone, if you want him to be with anyone or your OC. Also, tell me what rating like all fluffy (K), fluffy with cusses (K+), lime/not-quite-smut (T), or smut/PWP, including Bondage and all your favorite stuff (M). Also, who's the seme (top) or uke (bottom).**_

_**I love abusing my favorite characters. Justin Law, what do you have to say about this?**_

"_I swear I hate you, Jasmine."_

_**Terrific! He agrees with us doing this!**_

"_I never said that!"_

_**You get your iPod after every take! You even agreed.**_

"_Fine, I will. You're really sadistic."_

_**Thank you!**_

"_Hurry up and get this over with. But I have one question…"_

_**What's that?**_

"_Do you have to tie me to this chair?"_

_**You'll run away if you're not tied!**_

"_I feel like me being tied to a chair is what you want, for your pleasure."_

_**And that's all the time we have for now!**_

"_Can you untie me?"_

_**I will when someone reviews, when they ask for stuff.**_

"_You're going to feed me, right?"_

_**Sure. Bye! Say goodbye, Justin!**_

"_Goodbye."_


End file.
